Please Forgive Me
by mrutherford1106
Summary: When Jackson and Rocki get into a fight, the girl wants nothing to do with the boy, while all Jackson wants to do is be with Rocki. Can she find it in her heart to love him again, or will they never be together again?
1. The first time

Jackson and Rocki had been dating for just over 8 months now, and they loved each other, but, today they didn't speak to each other all day.

Why? They had a fight the day before about whether they should do homework or make out, and it ended in neither of those things. Usually, they would have made out at least four times by now, and Jackson was getting desperate.

_Why won't she talk to me?_ Jackson thought to himself on the way home from school, _she loves me. Doesn't she?_ Jackson started to think that maybe she didn't love him anymore. He couldn't go another minute without knowing. He quickly went up to the room that he shared with Max, locked the door, and called Rocki.

"_What do you want, Jackson?"_ said the voice from the other side.

"To talk," Jackson said, "I'm sorry about last night, and, I was thinking, maybe I could make it up to you?"

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"Why don't you come over and you can tell me what you want to do."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"It's always open" came the usual response from DJ, "oh. Hey Rocki. Jackson's upstairs."

Rocki went up into Jackson's room and found him sitting in his chair at his desk.

"Hi Rocki," Jackon said, "so do you know what you want to do?"

"Actually," Rocki said, "it's more something I want _you_ to do."

"What did you have in mind?"

"This."

She closed the door and took her shirt off. Jackson started to get a little hard. Off came the pants, then Jackson got really hard. Then, she took her bra and panties off, and Jackson's bulge in his pants was so big it almost ripped through.

"Alright. Now let's get your clothes off," Rocki said.

As Rocki started taking Jackson's pants off, her breasts were right in front of Jackson's face. He started to lick them. Rocki started moaning.

"Oh, Jackson," she said, "I need you."

She took his pants and boxers off, and just looked in awe at Jackson's six-inch cock.

"Like what you see?" Jackson asked.

"Oh fuck yes," the girl replied, as she started to suck his dick.

Now Jackson had never had anything like this happen to him before. The closest he had ever gotten was when Ramona walked in on him masturbating. He thought this felt much better than his hand.

While Jackson was thinking about these things, Rocki kept on sucking and looking at Jackson's facial expressions.

After a little bit, Jackson got really close.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he said.

Rocki just put the cock in her mouth and jacked him off until he came in her mouth. Jackson was surprised when she swallowed it all.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Alright, now it's your turn," Rocki replied as she lay down on the bed, legs spread open, revealing the virgin pussy of hers.

Now Jackson had seen a lot of porn so he knew that Rocki wanted him to lick and suck her pussy. He began to lick it, really slowly at first, but then started to go faster and faster. He kept licking for about two minutes before Rocki said three words:

"Fuck, I'm close!"

At this Jackson began to lick as hard and fast as he could and in a few seconds, Rocki squirted all over his face and into his mouth, moaning the entire time.

"Oh, god, Jackson, that was amazing."

"Yeah, well, we're not done yet," was his reply.

He got up fully onto the bed and lay down, his cock so hard it was sticking straight up. Rocki got up and stood right over top of Jackson, slowly moving down closer and closer towards his large dick. Once she touched the tip, she stopped.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Fuck yes," were the only words Jackson could form.

Rocki moved down, a little quicker than the last time, and then she was sitting on Jackson's thighs, hesitating for a quick second or two to prepare for this. After no longer than two seconds, she started moving up and down on his cock, loving the sensational feeling more than Jackson, and that was saying something. She started moaning louder and louder, and eventually she was moaning as loud as she possibly could.

_Man, I sure am glad we're alone,_ Jackson thought, since he heard his mom leave and there was nobody else in the house.

Well, that's at least what they thought...


	2. A girl needs some love, too

While Jackson and Rocki were doing… stuff… DJ took Tommy to the doctor for a normal check-up. Jackson knew this, and _thought_ that they were the only people that were still in the house. The key word there is _thought_. What they didn't know was Ramona, who heard the moans, went up to the door of the boys' room and opened it the tiniest bit, just enough to see who was moaning, and was shocked to see _Jackson_ in there. She thought _Max_ would lose his virginity before _Jackson_. However, she did have a crush on Jackson and enjoyed seeing his cock for the second time, as, if you remember, Ramona walked in on Jackson masturbating just a week before this.

Ramona, loving seeing all the sexual activity, put her hand in her pants and started to rub her pussy. She figured it would be fine if she moaned, because you could hear Rocki's moans from anywhere, and I mean _anywhere_, in the house. Ramona was in the basement trying to find her shoes when she heard the moaning. Anyways, Ramona started moaning, still trying to be quiet. But, eventually, Jackson and Rocki had to slow down, because he didn't want to cum inside of her, and then Rocki heard the faint moans from outside.

"Wanna join?" she asked, making Ramona jump.

"Uhh… well… I-I-I…" Ramona stuttered.

"It's okay," Rocki said, "come on. It's fun!"

"Well… okay…"

She slowly walked into the room, where Rocki started to work with her, taking her shirt and pants off, leaving only the cute pink bra with the matching panties. Rocki then took the unsuspecting girl and made out with her while taking off the bra and panties. Meanwhile Jackson was just looking at them and stroking his cock, enjoying watching two sexy girls making out in the nude right in front of him. Rocki started to rub Ramona's pussy, making her moan.

Jackson was getting _super_ horny from this and wanted to join in.

"Hey. Wanna join me on the bed?" he asked, hoping to get some action.

The girls happily obliged and lied down on the bed. Jackson then put his dick in Ramona while simultaneously licking Rocki's pussy. Soon the house was once again filled with moans.

While Ramona was bouncing on his cock and moaning, Jackson's tongue made Rocki moan even more. After another minute or two of this, Rocki started to squirt into Jackson's mouth. This just put Jackson and Ramona on the edge so they both came at the same time.

"Wow," was all Ramona could possibly say.

"I know, right?" Rocki said.

Just then Rocki's phone buzzed.

"Ugh. It's Mom. I gotta go."

She swiftly got her clothes on, gave Jackson a quick little kiss, and then left.

"Oh, shit!" Jackson exclaimed, "it's almost 3! Mom's gonna be here soon!"

"How soon?" Ramona asked in a flirty tone.

"Sadly, too soon," Jackson said.

"Ugh. Fine. I guess I'll put my clothes back on."

After they got their clothes on, they went into Ramona's room and made out until DJ and Tommy got back.


	3. Movies or Boobies?

A few weeks had passed since that day, and Jackson and Rocki had been having sex almost every day. And any rare day that Rocki _didn't _want to have sex, Jackson just went to Ramona. They'd come up with some place that they'd be going, tell the adults that's where they were gonna go, and then, instead of going there, they would go somewhere private, and have sex. This was one of those days.

"Okay, where are we 'going' tonight?"Jackson asked

"How about we tell them we bought tickets to an M-Rated movie? None of them are going to want to come with us, and the ones who would want to aren't old enough yet."

"That's actually a really good idea," Jackson replied, "let's do it."

They shared a small kiss and then went downstairs, with their "tickets," which were actually just tickets to a movie they saw as a family a week ago, in their hands.

"Hey, guys, we're going to a movie tonight. Is that okay?" Ramona asked

"Sure."

"Fine with me."

"I think I'll come with and make sure you're okay at all times," was the reply from Stephanie.

Jackson and Ramona were shocked. Their plan was ruined. They looked at each other in a way as if to say "what are we supposed to do now?"

"I mean, we'll be fine, but _okay_," Jackson finally managed to say.

As soon as they all got in Jackson's car, Stephanie started to speak.

"I know what you were planning on doing tonight," she said.

"There is no way that you could possibly know," Jackson said, even more shocked than before.

"You two were planning on having sex like you have for the past two days," now they were really going crazy. How could she have known what they were doing tonight, and _how_ did she know about the past couple days?

After what felt like hours of silence, Jackson finally said, "okay, okay. We were gonna have sex, and we have for the past few days. Don't be mad, please?"

"Mad?" Stephanie laughed, "why would I be mad?"

"Because we've been hiding and fucking each other for a couple of days?"

"No, I'm not mad," Stephanie replied assuringly, "to be honest, I'm kinda disappointed."

"Yeah, and you have every right to be. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Ramona said with her head down.

"Well," Stephanie said after a minute of nobody speaking, "let's get going."

"But, we don't have a real ticket," Jackson said.

"I know, but does the rest of the family know?"

"Good point. Let's get moving."

After a few minutes, they stopped at an apartment block on the other side of the town. Stephanie started getting out of the car.

"Woah, wait," Ramona gasped, "what is this place?"

"My apartment. Come on."

Neither Jackson nor Ramona could even guess why or how Stephanie owned an apartment, with the big lack of money she had, but they weren't going to question it, and they walked in right behind her.

After they got settled in, Stephanie said, "so, you remember how I said I was disappointed about you two having sex?"

Of course they remembered. They would remember that for the rest of their lives. But they just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I meant I was disappointed that it was only you _two_, if you know what I mean."

Both of their eyes went really wide, and Jackson's bulge in his pants was about 5x more noticable. Stephanie saw it and immediately got wet. She really wanted that cock inside her right now.

"Anyways, you two go off and have your fun, I'll just sit here."

"No, Steph, wait," Jackson replied, "we'd love it if you would join us."

Now Stephanie was the one with the wide eyes, "really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. And a nice change from just the two of us," Ramona admitted.

Jackson started to take off Stephanie's clothes, while Ramona took off her own. Then Stephanie started to take off Jackson's shirt, and then after that his pants and boxers.

Soon they were all completely naked. Stephanie started sucking on Jackson's cock while Ramona started eating her out.

Soon both Jackson and Stephanie were about to cum but then Ramona stopped eating out Steph, and that made her stop sucking Jackson's cock and say, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, none of us have started to fuck yet, so I thought now would be a good time to start."

"Good idea, Ramona. Let's go into the bedroom."

They all got on the bed. Jackson laid on his back while Stephanie started to sit on his cock, and Ramona sat on his face. Stephanie started bouncing on Jackson's cock and making out with Ramona, who was enjoying Jackson's tongue inside her pussy.

Jackson and Stephanie were close to cumming already, but Ramona was on edge now, too. The house was full of moans.

Finally, they started cumming, one by one. Stephanie was the first one, and that set Jackson over the edge and he started to cum, and seeing the two of them cum made Ramona let it all out too.

"We're not done yet," Jackson said, "Ramona hasn't had a turn with my dick yet."

Soon the house filled up with moans again, and Jackson was going at it with Ramona. Both Jackson and Stephanie were focused on making Ramona happy now, so Stephanie was licking Ramona's pussy and might have _accidentally_ licked Jackson's cock a few times too.

Both Jackson and Ramona started to cum simultaneously, and they all realized that it was almost an hour and a half after they left the house.

"We've still got an hour until they'll start to worry about you," Stephanie said, "but I need some more dick in me now."

The three of them went at it for another hour and then went home.

**It's been almost a year since I uploaded my first fanfic. Wow! I wish I could upload a lot more, but I simply haven't had the time to do it recently. Thanks for being so understanding. I might even do some fanfics about more TV shows in the future!**


	4. A New Beginning

Six months passed, and they were still doing the same thing. Rocki and Jackson weren't dating anymore, because Rocki found out that Jackson was cheating on her almost every day, but Jackson was okay with it. Ramona and Stephanie were better at fucking anyways. Plus, it gave him one last shot with Lola.

Speaking of Lola, Jackson is at school, right now, thinking of the past six months, wishing Lola could be in there, somewhere, somehow. The thought of it made his cock really hard. Barely noticeable to anyone passing by, but, when Jackson called Lola over for a quick chat, she saw his huge cock just wanting to be fucked. The thought of fucking her ex-boyfriend made her super wet.

"What's up?" Lola asked, not wanting her intentions to be too obvious. He was, she thought, with Rocki, after all.

"Well, Rocki and I split up," this was perfect! Now Lola is free to do what she wants without worrying about anyone hating her.

"Why don't we have this conversation in a more private place?" she asked Jackson.

"Oh, okay," was the response. They went into the family bathroom, which, for some unknown reason, exists.

"Why is this even here? This is just a place for students, not parents," Jackson said.

"I'm not complaining, it gives us a private place to talk," Lola said, "besides, it's not like we're the ones who have to deal with the extra costs."

"Yeah, that's tru-" Jackson was cut off by Lola's lips touching his. They started to make out, and Lola started rubbing Jackson's cock, which was now as hard as it has ever been. Jackson started taking off Lola's shirt, revealing the beautiful blue bra that was underneath. When he took off her skirt, it revealed the matching blue panties that she was wearing.

"Jackson," Lola moaned, "I need you." Jackson started rubbing the outside of the panties, making Lola moan some more, while undressing himself. When he had nothing but his boxers on, he put his hand inside the panties and started to finger her, making her moan even more. After a few minutes of this, Lola and Jackson were both ready.

Jackson took off Lola's bra, revealing the incredible tits she had. Jackson thought they were better than Rocki's and Ramona's. He then took off her panties, revealing her shaven pussy. Jackson then took off his boxers, showing his throbbing cock just waiting to be fucked. This just made Lola even more wet. Jackson decided to wait just a little bit longer before actually fucking her. He went onto his knees and started to lick the already wet pussy, tasting the delicious juices and causing Lola to moan even more. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. After they broke up, all she wanted was someone to fuck her. She never thought Jackson would be this someone, but she didn't mind. Right when Lola was about to cum, Jackson stopped. It didn't take long to figure out why, though, as he almost immediately put his cock inside her. As Lola was already on edge, she started cumming almost instantly. But Jackson kept going, and it was the most incredible experience she had ever had. She never wanted it to end.

"Oh, Jackson!" she moaned, "don't ever stop!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I don't care! Cum inside me!" So Jackson came inside of Lola and then they both collapsed on the floor.

What they did know was that they were both super happy with each other.

What they didn't know was they just changed the rest of their lives forever.


	5. Maddie Fuller

"Oh Jackson, don't ever stop!" "I'm gonna cum!" "I don't care! Cum inside me!" These words played through Lola's head for nine months. Of course, her life was crazy enough. Seven months earlier Lola was super nervous. How could she tell Jackson? He would freak out, just like her mom had. Unlike her mom, however, Jackson couldn't kick Lola out of her house. "Hey, Lola," Jackson walked up to the cute brunette right outside of the same place that they had that really great time just two months ago. "Hey, Jackson, we need to talk," Lola was sick to her stomach. Although it might have been the morning sickness, since she was pregnant. "What's up?" the boy asked. "Let's go in here again," she said. They walked into the bathroom, and Lola locked the door behind them. "Jackson, do you remember that really, really good moment we had?" "Of course. I think about that moment all the time." he replied. "Well, you remember how I told you to cum inside of me instead of pulling out?" "Yeah," was all he said. "It turns out that me making you do that has changed my life, and, if you're willing to help me, yours, forever." "Hold on, what are you saying?" Lola sighed and then said the two words: "I'm pregnant." "Wait, are you serious?" "Yes," Lola sighed again, "and if you want to stay away from me forever, I completely understand, I just thought you should kno-" she was cut off by Jackson's lips. When they separated, Jackson said, "well, I was going to save this for later, when, you know, we weren't in a public bathroom, but I guess this is as good a time as any." Jackson got down on one knee, grabbed a small box out of his pocket, and asked Lola the most important question he will ever ask anyone in the entire world. "Lola Wong, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by doing me the favor of being my wife?" "Oh my God, are you serious?" she asked. "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life." "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Lola jumped up and made out with her new fiancee for a few minutes. Jackson grabbed the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "All we have to do is finish this last day of school, and we've got the whole summer to plan the wedding, and prepare for the baby," Jackson said, "I've even got a few thousand dollars from working various jobs in the summer." They went on about their day as normal, but at the end of school they talked about the wedding, the baby, and everything to come. Present day Now here Lola was, in a hospital bed, pushing a living, breathing person out of her own body. It was the most pain she's ever experienced, but she knew it was worth it. An hour later Little baby Madison Ashley Fuller was in Lola's arms, sleeping like, well, a baby. The doctors took her to be cleaned up and then gave her back to the new parents. Lola was exhausted, but she was the happiest she has ever been. Five years later Madison was a toddler at this point, and was causing destruction to everything in her reach. Any time Lola wanted to get mad at her, she just couldn't bring it upon herself to do so. She loved her little Madison so much. Ten years later Lola and Jackson decided, as Maddie, which is their nickname for her, had her first boyfriend, that it was time for "the talk." It was an awkward experience for all three of them, but it was worth it in the long run, as Jackson and Lola knew that not doing it could lead Maddie to be just as careless as they were. Three years later As all of Maddie's things were packed and Lola and Maddie (Jackson was at work) were crying so much that they were beginning to create a mini pool in the house, Maddie went off to study Biology at Stanford University. Lola and Jackson lived long, happy lives, with Maddie being their only kid. Their first relationship might have been rough, but that just taught them what not to do the second time around. The end. Okay, so I know it's really corny to have a happy ending, but I just thought it was a good way to end this series. I'm going to work on some fanfics for Liv and Maddie (I bet you can understand where I got Jackson and Lola's kid's name from) and maybe Jessie if I feel like it. Thanks for being so supportive! I might end up writing a story from the POV of Ramona and go through the whole thing again. Again, thanks for the support, and I hope that I can see more support with future stories.


End file.
